Bosses
=Bosses= Usually they appear at the end (or near the end at least) of each update. Some of them are alone and others have company. Usually they don't drop any kind of special loot or reward (except the experience of course). Plot Bosses Riala Prologue She is too much strong to be defeated at that point in the game (except by cheating), so the best advice it should not to spend any of your consumables in this fight, because you are meant to lose this fight. Chimera In the trail It only use its most dangerous attack (Foul Blast) when its health falls below a certain level (at least in my experience). Even then and depending of the level of your characters it could be a menace, so don't pull your hits. Lead Slaver Meeting hall Unremarkable in all the aspects. Providing that your entire party is in good health, you shouldn't have any kind of troubles with him. Portal Demon At the acedemy It convokes more enemies as the fight progresses, but it's better to concentrate the attacks on it, before he has time to use more than once or twice its most devastating attack (the onslaught of Energy, an AoE spell that could kill all your party, except Simon). Slaver Ringleader Slaver warehouse He has a good punch, but is vulnerable to the Poison Blade (you should have this skill by now). Also, he doesn't seem to have any kind of AoE. Beware that his minions using frequently the Heal spell (although not the Cure one so they could poisoned with immunity). Seed of Corruption Sineford's Mine Not particularly difficult or powerful. Apparently it can't be poisoned but its loneliness helps. Doesn't seem to have any kind of special attack. Ogre Devil's Pass Its AoE skill (Whirling Club) is not powerful against a rested party, but in otherwise it could generate some troubles but nothing unmanageable. Don't forget to loot the corpse near for a Dwarven Helm. The experience that you get is pretty nice too. Noble Scion Ari-Yhilina Palace They key to win this fight is to eliminate first the wizards that accompany him. They are tough customers, because they can heal themselves in one turn, so keep the pressure on them until their demise. After that, defeat the arrogant fool (she is susceptible to Yarra's Sexual Torment attack). He drops a Shining Sword. Unhuman Desecrationist faction's house He has a very poor agility, so will probably attack before/after Hilstara. Her Inhuman Aura magic attack affects to the whole party, but I hadn't seen any other AoE spells. He shares with the other Unmen their weakness against Lightning so a Level 21 Robin it's a formidable asset against him. Varia's Second Varia's Lair This fight could be a cakewalk or something more challenging in function of the level and the composition of your party. If your Simon has already reached level 26, the possibility of using AoE skills like Simon's Commanding Presence, Yarra's Haze of Sex or Altina's elemental storms (some of them are weak against sex, some against fire) it will take care of all the minions in a couple of turns (three at most, if you decide to poison the Second at the start). Stone Gargoyles Old Fortress A couple of tough gargoyles that attack when you try to access the basement. They have very high HP and are resistant to fire but they are weak against ice. They can be specially if your party is low in mana and/or health. They give more than 4000 XP so they are good to level up the party before the arrival of the Horde. Optional Bosses Heart of Horror Devil's Pass Optional Dungeon This is a tough bastard TM. It has no special resistances or weaknesses and it cannot be silenced, blinded, stunned or lusted (it can be poisoned but the odds are against it). Some of his techs are: a single target damaged+paralyzed, a whole party damage+blind+silence, and a whole party damage+blind. It gives more than 3000 XP and comparatively few money (little more than 600 Sx). Defeating it, doesn't end the dungeon (so you still have time to eliminate any other enemy still alive). Category:Guides